


[podfic] Eight Minutes to the Sun

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, Minor Character Death, POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teleportation happens at the speed of light. A missing scene from the end of Greeks Bearing Gifts; from Mary's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Eight Minutes to the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eight Minutes to the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12325) by Winterhill. 



> Thank you, Misswinterhill, for allowing me to record this story.

Title: [Eight Minutes to the Sun](http://misswinterhill.livejournal.com/21595.html)  
Length: 7:30  
File Size/Type: 6.9 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?z9dnd52jz09m8vd)


End file.
